Le petit chaperon rouge
by SteFy-CooOl
Summary: Vous connaissez l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge? vous vous l'êtes déjà imaginer version FMA? et bien en voilà une! attention yaoi ¬¬ mhahaha.... Ed, envy, hohenhiem peu importe comment ça s'écrit ¬¬ et Roy


Il était une fois, un petit chaperon rouge…

«Qui est-ce que tu traites de minuscule pois chiche?»

Hey! C'est moi qui raconte! Comme je disais, le petit chaperon rouge avait été nommé ainsi à cause de sa petite taille et de sa cape rouge sans laquelle il ne sortait jamais. Son vrai nom était Edward, il avait les yeux d'un jaune doré et de longs cheveux blonds. Aujourd'hui, Ed devait se rendre chez son père pour lui apporter un petit panier avec des toasts à la confiture de la part de sa mère. Le petit chaperon rouge sortit donc de chez lui, le petit panier à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. La journée était merveilleuse pour sortir, le soleil brillait haut et fort dans le ciel et ses rayons venaient se fracasser contre le feuillage des arbres de la forêt. Car comme vous devez vous y attendre, le petit chaperon rouge devait traverser une forêt pour se rendre chez son père. La forêt était sombre et dense, seuls les rayons du soleil procuraient une faible lumière à moitié cachée par les branches de tous ces arbres poussées par la fine brise de ce début d'automne.

Ed pénétra donc dans la forêt avec son chaperon rouge sur les épaules, son petit panier et tout son courage. La forêt était plongée dans un silence des plus profonds où le petit chaperon rouge n'entendait guère un son ni même ses propres pas sur le sol humide de la terre couverte de feuilles mortes. Le petit chaperon rouge s'avança tranquillement dans la forêt sans faire un bruit pour ne pas perturber le lourd silence qui y régnait. Pas un seul oiseau dans les arbres, ni le moindre petit écureuil se promenant sur un tronc, tout était mort. Soudain, Ed entendit un bruit venant de derrière un buisson. Il s'approcha légèrement et vit les feuilles bouger vers l'arrière. Il tendit les mains pour écarter les feuilles et tomba nez à nez avec un loup.

«Envy?»

Le soi-disant loup, vêtu de cuir noir, aux longs cheveux vert foncé et aux yeux d'un pénétrant violet, se tenait debout devant le petit chaperon rouge, le sourire aux lèvres.

«Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas le petit chaperon rouge?»

«Je ne suis pas petit!»

Envy s'avança pour sortir du buisson et le regarda dans les yeux d'un air imposant.

«Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans mon humble forêt?» Le loup se lécha les lèvres de désir et de faim. Ed recula d'un pas sous le poids du regard menaçant des puissants yeux violets posés sur lui.

«Je vais porter un panier avec des toasts à la confiture à mon père de la part de ma mère.»

Le loup sourit de plus belle, puis se redressa, les mains sur les hanches.

«C'est vrai? Quelle délicate attention de rendre ce service à ta mère et ton père. Mais dis-moi, où se trouve ton père, tu dois marcher longtemps dans ma forêt?»

Le petit chaperon rouge fut rassuré, le loup n'avait plus du tout l'air méchant maintenant.

«Il habite un peu plus loin, en suivant ce chemin.» Il pointa en direction d'un petit sentier vers la gauche. Le loup suivit son doigt ainsi que la direction indiquée puis sembla réfléchir un moment.

«Je vois, quelle chance tu as! Je connais justement un raccourci!»

«C'est vrai?» Ed sourit émerveillé. «Indiques-moi le chemin.»

Le loup sourit de nouveau, puis pointa dans le sens inverse de celui que pointait le petit chaperon rouge.

«Suis ce sentier, il te mènera chez ton père.»

Le petit chaperon rouge regarda le chemin indiqué par le loup. Il n'était pas très convaincu de ce soi-disant raccourci puisqu'il était complètement à l'opposé du sentier habituel. Il soupira et se retourna vers le loup. Envy le regarda et soupira à son tour.

«Très bien, pour te prouver que c'est un raccourci, je vais suivre ton chemin et toi tu vas suivre celui que je t'ai indiqué et nous verrons bien lequel de nous deux arrivera en premier.»

«D'accord!» Le petit chaperon rouge tourna le dos au loup et s'enfonça dans le chemin qu'il lui avait montré, le panier à la main. Le loup regarda le petit poing rouge disparaître dans les profondeurs de sa forêt et se mit à rire aux éclats. Il se retourna vers l'autre sentier et s'y engouffra toujours en riant.

Après quelques heures de marche, Envy s'arrêta devant une petite maison de bois tout à fait charmante d'où émanait une douce odeur de cuisine. De la cheminée sortait une épaisse fumée grise et tout semblait paisible. Le petit chaperon rouge n'était comme de raison pas encore arrivé. Le loup s'avança près de la porte en bois et y frappa deux petits coups. Il entendit venir de l'intérieur une voix rauque.

«Qui est-ce?»

Envy se transforma en Ed et lui répondit de sa petite voix douce.

«C'est moi père, le petit chaperon rouge, je vous apporte un petit panier avec des toasts à la confiture de la part de mère.»

«Tire la chevillette et pousse la porte.»

Le loup saisit la chevillette et poussa la porte. Il entra dans la petite maison et referma la porte derrière lui. De l'intérieur, la maison n'était pas bien plus grande. À partir de l'entrée, où se tenait le loup, il y avait une cuisine à droite et une chambre à gauche. Envy se dirigea vers la chambre qui ne contenait qu'une armoire, un lit et une fenêtre. Il s'approcha doucement du lit. Emmitouflé sous les montagnes de couvertes, se trouvait un homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Sa barbe lui donnait un petit air de vieux mais il ne devait pas l'être tant que ça. Le loup, toujours sous l'apparence du petit chaperon rouge, se pencha vers lui pour déposer sur sa joue un petit baiser de bonjour. Il lui tendit le petit panier en souriant.

«Je t'ai apporté un petit panier avec des toasts à la confitures de la part de mère.»

Le père se retourna et ouvrit les yeux pour voir son enfant. Il le regarda longuement de la tête aux pieds puis des pieds à la tête.

«Quelques chose ne va pas?»

Le père sourit tendrement. «Tu as grandi dis-moi?»

Le loup le regarda un peu surpris. «Je n'en sais rien.»

«C'est normal, on ne se rend pas toujours compte que l'on grandit.»

«Surtout lorsqu'on n'est pas la personne que l'on prétend être.» Envy sourit et se retransforma en loup sous les yeux horrifiés du père.

«Toi! Tu es le loup de cette forêt?Qu'as-tu fait du petit chaperon rouge? »

Le loup soupira profondément, les mains sur les hanches. «Mais rien!... pour l'instant…»

«Je t'interdis de toucher à un seul cheveu de mon enfant!» Le père se leva d'un bond, pris de panique.

«Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui donne les ordres.» Envy le prit par le cou et le ramena à son oreiller. «Et je te conseillerais de t'inquiéter pour ta peau avant celle du petit chaperon rouge.» Il sourit de nouveau, se léchant les lèvres.

«Au secours! À l'aide! Au loup!»

Le loup se mit un doigt sur les lèvres. «Sh… pas la peine de t'époumoner, qui veux-tu qui t'entende?La forêt est immense et complètement déserte. Et puis, avec le détour que je lui ai fait prendre, le petit chaperon rouge ne sera pas ici avant encore quelques heures.»

L'homme semblait encore plus effrayé, il savait son heure venue, le loup allait sûrement le manger maintenant. «Manges-moi si tu veux, mais ne t'avises pas de toucher au petit chaperon rouge!»

Le loup soupira péniblement. Décidément, cet homme n'avait toujours rien compris. «J'ai déjà dit que c'était moi qui donnais les ordres, et puis qui a parlé de te manger maintenant?»

L'homme sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il ravala sa salive n'osant demander au loup ce qu'il ferait de sa personne. Envy tassa les couvertures et monta sur le lit, par-dessus l'homme. Il glissa ses doigts sur son torse et remonta à ses lèvres.

«Une fois la proie entre mes mains, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu avec. Et puis, j'ai précisé que le petit chaperon rouge n'arriverait pas avant un couple d'heures.» Il se pencha sur l'homme et lui arracha un baiser forcé. L'homme recula la tête, réussissant à décoller ses lèvres et lui cracha au visage.

«Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas jouer avec ta nourriture?»

Envy se redressa essuyant sa joue en souriant. «Ma mère est probablement morte depuis longtemps et elle ne m'a pas appris grand-chose de toute façon…» Il descendit ses mains le long du corps sur lequel il était assis jusqu'au bassin. Il glissa ses doigts sous les pantalons du père qui après quelques secondes, les yeux plissés et les dents serrées, se retint pour ne pas crier. Le loup sourit et descendit lécher l'homme dans le cou pour remonter avec sa langue jusqu'à la joue où il y glissa ses crocs acérés dans la chair fraîche.

Le petit chaperon rouge se promenait dans la forêt depuis déjà plusieurs heures en suivant le petit sentier que lui avait suggéré le loup. Il commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé quelque part. Il s'arrêta un moment en soupirant. Le chemin ne menait nulle part, sinon il serait sûrement déjà rendu. Il décida donc de rebrousser chemin et de plutôt suivre le sien. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Ed arriva finalement devant la petite maison de bois. Seulement, il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il avait beau arriver tard, son père aurait dû faire à manger et lorsqu'il cuisinait, ça se sentait depuis l'extérieur. Mais là, l'odeur émanant de la maison n'était pas celle de nourriture sur le feu mais plutôt comme un arrière goût de fer, une odeur puissante et détestable. Une autre différence était la cheminée. Son père avait l'habitude, peu importe son état, de toujours alimenter son feu. Mais pour la première fois, le petit chaperon rouge fixait une cheminée d'où ne sortait pas la moindre fumée. Il ravala sa salive en s'approchant de la porte et y frappa deux petits coups.

«Qui est-ce?»

«C'est moi père, le petit chaperon rouge, je vous apporte un petit panier avec des toasts à la confiture de la part de mère.»

«Tire la chevillette et pousse la porte.»

Il tira sur la chevillette et poussa la porte. L'odeur de fer était encore pire à l'intérieur, Ed en avait du mal à respirer tant il en était dégoûté. Il s'approcha du lit de son père et déposa sur sa joue un petit baiser de bonjour. Puis il recula et aperçut un énorme os au pied du lit.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec des os dans ta chambre?»

Le père se leva pour voir puis poussa l'os sous son lit du bout du pied, mine de rien. «Comme tu arrives tard et que j'avais faim, j'ai mangé sans t'attendre, désolé…»

Le petit chaperon rouge exhala un long soupir, croyant être un peu soulagé, puis il regarda son père debout devant ses yeux. «Tu n'étais pas malade?»

L'homme recula d'un pas et se mit à tousser. «Oui, je commence à le sentir…»

«Quoi?»

«Rien! T'as faim?» Il reprit son souffle après s'être bien étouffé et mit la main sur l'épaule du petit chaperon rouge.

«Oui!» Ed sourit tout enthousiaste à l'idée de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Le père le poussa jusqu'à l'armoire et ouvrit la porte.

«Tu veux un bras ou une jambe?»

«HA!» Ed hurla de tous ses poumons devant les membres arrachés et entassés de son père dans l'armoire en sang. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des ses joues blanchies par la peur. «Père?»

Une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec de pures améthystes. «Il ne t'entendra pas, ses oreilles sont l'une des premières choses que j'ai mangées. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse te répondre de toute façon…»

«Envy?» Le petit chaperon rouge lui tourna le dos et se précipita sur la porte, tentant de s'échapper.

«Hop hop hop! Mais où crois-tu aller comme ça?» Envy l'attrapa par la taille et le ramena vers lui.

«Lâches moi!Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon père?» Ed se retourna vers le loup et le regarda dans les yeux, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues.

«Je l'ai mangé!» Le loup lui sourit diaboliquement, sa main agrippant le petit chaperon rouge par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Ed se débattait, tentant désespérément et en vain de se libérer. Envy le projeta sur le lit et verrouilla la porte.

«Au secours, au loup, à l'aide, quelqu'un, au loup!»

Il éclata de rire à nouveau et s'approcha du lit en se léchant les lèvres. «Tu peux crier tant que tu veux, il n'y a personne pour t'entendre.» Il s'embarqua sur le lit, par-dessus le petit chaperon rouge et lui arracha sa cape et son panier qu'il projeta dans le coin de la chambre.

«Non, pitié!» Ed tremblait comme une feuille, il gardait les yeux fermés et les mains blotties contre lui.

«Du calme, tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te faire…» Le loup se pencha pour lécher les larmes du jeune blond.

«Tu vas me manger?»

Il se releva légèrement et lui sourit. «C'est ce que je disais, tu as aucune idée de ce qui va t'arriver…» Il se pencha et vint chercher ses lèvres pour un long et langoureux baiser tant espéré. Le petit chaperon rouge tenta de reprendre son souffle tranquillement, attendant que son cœur se remette de toutes ces émotions. Si le loup n'était pas là pour le manger alors que voulait-il? Envy glissa ses doigts sur son torse et détacha son manteau peu à peu en levant son chandail jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent tous deux complètement mis de côté avec le reste de ses affaires. Ed frissonna à la sensation des longs ongles du loup sur sa chair qui descendaient à la limite de ses pantalons et commençaient à les descendre également.

«Non, arrêtes, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?» Le petit chaperon rouge pleurait à chaudes larmes toujours aussi tremblant de peur.

«Sh… Du calme. Tu vas voir, c'est même très agréable.» Le loup enleva complètement les pantalons de cuir noir du petit chaperon rouge et passa ses jambes autours de sa taille. Ed se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces tentant de lutter contre l'horrible douleur. Envy se pencha sur lui et le pris par la taille. «Tu es bien meilleur que ton vieux père.»

Ed passa ses bras autour de son cou pour aller rentrer ses ongles dans le dos du loup et se blottir la tête dans son cou. «Arrêtes, j'ai mal, par pitié…»

Envy recula légèrement puis le pris par le menton pour le regarder dans ses grands yeux dorés. «Dis-moi, pourquoi un méchant loup-loup comme moi aurait pitié d'un pauvre petit chaperon rouge sans défense comme toi?» Il saisit ses lèvres à nouveau dans un puissant baiser. Le petit chaperon rouge sentit soudain la langue du loup se figer dans sa bouche et le doux goût de sa salive donner place à un goût de fer. Ses lèvres se détachèrent peu à peu d'elles-mêmes alors que le liquide rouge coulait le long de son cou. Le loup pencha sur le côté puis s'écroula au sol, une hache plantée au beau milieu du crâne le fendant en deux. Ed fixa avec horreur le sang coulé à ses pieds tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Il leva les yeux après un moment, le temps de prendre compte des événements. Devant lui se tenait un grand homme, aux cheveux courts et noir ébène comme ses yeux, qui le fixait. Il se pencha tranquillement, la main en avant. Le petit chaperon rouge la poussa et se recula toujours tremblant de peur.

«N'aies pas peur, je suis un chasseur. J'ai entendu crier, et je suis venu le plus vite que j'ai pu.» Il rapprocha sa main de la joue d'Ed et vint y essuyer la trace de sang. Le petit chaperon rouge se laissa faire, le regardant de ses yeux ébahis par la joie d'être réconforté et sauvé. «Tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'ait pas bouffé tout cru!» Le chasseur regarda le loup sur le sol, sa hache bien enfoncée dans le crâne, puis se retourna vers le petit chaperon rouge. «Ça va aller?» Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Ed qui fit signe que oui. «Tu habites ici? Tu veux rester ici?» Il lui sourit timidement en signe d'affirmation. Le chasseur se releva puis se pencha pour ramasser le loup. Il refit un sourire au jeune blond sur le lit et sortit sans dire un dernier mot. Le petit chaperon rouge se remit à pleurer puis se mit en boule sur le lit face à ce qui lui restait de père.

Fin


End file.
